


A Good Friend

by piskeywings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Unrequited Love, just cute gayness basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piskeywings/pseuds/piskeywings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya and Marinette had always been good friends. But one day, for Alya, it became something more. *OneShot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble I wrote based on a head cannon of mine. Please enjoy! Originally posted on Fanfiction

Alya loved Marinette.

The clumsy but adorable, always energetic, bubbly, creative and smarter then she looked fashion designer her been her friend for a long time. But it had taken her a little while to realize she felt this in something more then 'just a friend' kind of way. And when she did, she didn't get upset. She shrugged and took it in stride like she does with so much in her life. She never got upset that Marinette loved Adrien. Disappointed maybe, but never upset. She could not fault Marinette for who she was anymore then she could fault herself for it.

Instead Alya did everything she could to make her best friend happy, and if that included helping her win over Adrien then so be it.

She had thought about telling her, of expressing her feelings. But there was to much fear. She knew a relationship with Mari would be impossible so why ruin their friendship by telling her something as big as that.

Still a girl could daydream right.

Then came along Ladybug. A hero for the people who appeared one day seemingly out of no where at the same time that people were becoming possessed and turning into super villeins.

Alya couldn't help herself. She fell in love. After all she could be as loud and obvious as she wanted when loving Ladybug as everyone loved her.

She still loved Marinette of course, but she could feel the crush on her best friend slipping a little. She begun to think she would get over it and move course Ladybug was hardly someone who would be available for dating but for a while Alya idolized her new crush and tried to leave her old one behind.

Then Chat Noir appeared and begun helping Ladybug, and the rumors of them being in a relationship began to fly and Alya felt that disappointment seep back in. Sure, the chances of Ladybug being like her in anyway at all were slim but for a while there had been some small amount of hope.

But Alya refused to let this get her down. She threw herself into journalism, specifically documenting about Ladybug and Chat Noir. Her work grew in popularity and for a while Alya forgot the crushes she had been so carefully hiding.

Then Ladybug had dropped a history book, and Alya, well she had been the one to find it. To pick it up. To open that first page. To look at the name log. To see none other then Marinette's name there.

Oh she was shocked at first, but the more she thought about it the more it made sense. Where and why Mari was always disappearing, not answering her calls. Why she always seemed to be tired. It all made sense. And the moment Alya connected the dots those feelings she had been holding back came crashing down upon her once more.

She didn't say anything to Mari, knowing she would tell her in her own time. For now she decided it would be best to simply continue like normal, helping Marinette win over her crush and document Ladybug and Chat Noir's adventures.

She would figure out all this crush stuff later. For now, all she wanted was to be a good friend.


End file.
